Improved physical fitness and general healthy living are among some of the highest areas of concern among Americans today. More than ever, people are frequenting health clubs and performing exercise routines at home in order to lose weight, improve muscle tone, and maintain a healthy cardiovascular system. To this end, some people employ the use of isometric exercises as part of their overall health regime.
Simply understood, isometric exercises are exercises in which an individual applies a force to an immovable object for a specified period of time. While the physically fit may often employ the use of isometric exercises, others turn to isometric exercises out of necessity as part of physical therapy following an injury, surgery or physical incapacity due to age. While there are many types of exercise machines, many of these machines which are specifically designed for isometric exercise use are specifically designed for use for one (1) particular exercise and one particular exercise only. Additionally, oftentimes these exercise machines have a cost or space requirements which make them impractical for many locations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one can engage in isometric style exercises without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the exercise apparatus allows users the ability to maximize their isometric exercise workout in an efficient, yet efficacious, manner for the purposes of either athletic training or physical rehabilitation.